


Attack on Movie

by pwoutagonist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Movie

Zipping through the forest, Levi looked down and saw the corpses of his fallen comrades. But he had no time for remorse; he needed to find Eren. But as he saw Petra’s body lying against the tree trunk and covered in blood, he stopped momentarily. He blinked, eyes darkening with anger. She was so frail, young, and gentle; the way she cared for him and made him the best tea he could ever ask for (anyone else who tried made it taste like shit) and yet she did so much more for him. She was his rock, the one person who wasn’t tainted by any of his shit jokes or strange choice of vocabulary. And there she was, covered in blood and utterly lifeless. He wavered for a moment, looking at her body with nothing but remorse and regret in his eyes.

 

Levi really wanted to cry at that moment, but he couldn’t will himself to shed tears, so he went forward, ignoring the terrible ache in his chest. “And, cut! Reconvene in ten!” Upon hearing the director’s voice, Levi shed himself of all of the safety gear that allowed him to be hoisted in the air and ran over to the set where his wife was. She had struggled a bit to stand up, using the fake tree to help her on her feet. But warm hands were at her waist and she turned around to smile. Levi looked pale, like he had seen a ghost. Petra smiled and patted her speechless husband on the head. This was the fifth take today and he was feeling really emotional at the moment.

 

Levi opened his mouth to say something but his wife placed a finger on his lips to silence him. “You don’t need to speak, it’s fine.” He didn’t feel like arguing with her on that so he leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She consoled him, rubbing her hands along his back. “If you want, I can get a stunt actor to fill that spot if we do another shot.” He didn’t say anything, breathing lightly against the skin of her neck. “I almost broke out of character when I felt a little kick from the baby.” That brought Levi out of his momentary daze as he pulled away for a moment with wide eyes, looking down at her belly.

 

Petra was not that big in size just yet, but it was clear she was pregnant. Levi went down on one knee, resting a hand on her stomach. He couldn’t feel anything, but his eyes still were prideful as he stood back up and brought the blonde in for another embrace. She let out a small chuckle, hugging him back tenderly. Meanwhile, Levi’s other bloody costars stood up from their “dead” positions, watching the couple in their touching moment. Auruo scoffed, straightening out his back and shedding his bloody jacket off. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to wear it anymore. “This is disgusting.” Gunter laughed.

 

“You act too much like Levi’s character.” The man commented, smiling a little and using a rag to only get the make-up off of his face. “Those two are real sweet, don’t ya think?” Erd only nodded, not saying a word; he wasn’t one to speak very often. Auruo only made a disgruntled sound and walked off set, probably to get some last minute snacks. Gunter smiled leaving with Erd to give the married couple some time alone. Levi pulled away, his features softening into a gentle smile. Petra reciprocated the action, nudging the emotional man over to the snack table. It was there that they saw Eren snacking on some sandwiches.

 

Eren turned around, cheeks stuffed with various meats and cheeses like a chipmunk. When he saw his fellow co-stars, he waved happily, swallowing the food in one gulp. It was a miracle he didn’t choke on it. “Levi-san! Petra-san! Good work today!” He said cheerily, smiling bright. Petra smiled, going over to the energetic brunette. “How’s the little baby?” He asked, looking at her slightly bulging belly with bright green eyes.

 

Levi smiled, approaching between the pair and grabbing an apple. “The baby’s fine, Eren!” Petra grinned, leaning against her husband’s shoulder. After staring at the happy male, she couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s so strange to me that you’re twenty five years old. You look so young” Eren smiled sheepishly at the compliment, waving his hands in the air.

 

“You’re too nice, Petra-san!” He chuckled lightly. “It’s why they cast me for this role.” Eren smiled and looked to Levi who looked a little glum and dazed. “Levi, are you okay?” Hearing his name, the older man flicked his eyes over to the other and smiled, assuring the other he was okay. “Ah, was it the death scene?” Eren frowned. “That part hurts me too. But the next scene is really sad too.” Levi nodded, letting out a sigh.

 

“It’s one thing seeing my wife dead like that, but the fact that she’s pregnant...” He looked down at the blonde, smiling gently while holding her belly. “I don’t like it, but it’s our job. Thankfully that was her last scene for filming so now she can rest and focus on our baby.” Levi smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek, making both her and Eren blush. Petra pushed his face away, a bit embarrassed. Levi grinned brightly. Feeling a bit out of place, Eren grabbed one more sandwich before fleeing to the lounge room to leave the lovers alone.

 

Petra hid her face in the taller man’s shoulder, sighing a little. “Could you tone down the PDA on set? I feel like I’ve tainted Eren’s mind.” Levi only laughed, walking hand in hand with the other to a secluded spot away from the cameras and peering eyes.

 

“He’s twenty five, Petra.” His voice was soft, fingers running through her silky hair. She smiled and leaned into his touch, letting her eyelids fall shut. “Besides, is it wrong to hug and kiss my wife?” Levi leaned his back against the wall, pulling the blonde against his chest with a smile. “And sometimes I just can’t help it when you look so beautiful.” He leaned forward just a bit to press their lips together, both of them sighing lightly at the touch.

 

After kissing for a while, a bell in the set rang, signalling the filming for the next scene. Levi reluctantly pulled away with a smile and kissed her one more time. “Looks like it’s time. I’ll see you in a little, Petra.” Her name rolled off of his lips with ease, sending a slight shiver down her spine. Compared to his on-screen character, Levi knew how to please a lady, especially Petra. She bit her lip, watching his back as he walked away. She was so grateful to be married to such a guy...and to be pregnant with his child on top of that. A blush spread over cheeks; she wanted to hurry up and give birth to her...no, their child.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
